Something more
by MareeMcd
Summary: Beastboy trys to follow Raven and aplogize. Had he done something wrong? P.S Raven and Beastboy just might kiss!


"_I've got to follow her._" Beastboy whispered to himself. Beastboy jumped up in the air and morphed into a green humming bird.

Beastboy squinted trying to see Raven in the darkness. Beastboy knew finding Raven wouldn't be easy because ravens were black and the night sky was as black as ever.

"_Come on Rae, fly into a light._" He chirped. (Because he is a bird.)

Beastboy was flying in the direction he saw Raven fly earlier. It had been a while and he hadn't seen anything. "_Maybe I should just fly back_," he thought.

Beastboy agreed and started to fly back towards Titans Tower.

"Raven?" He chirped after a while of flying, excitedly. _Was that her?_

There in the distance perched on a light post was a bird's dark silhouette.

"Raven?" Beastboy chirped, "Is that you?"

The bird didn't move. "Rae?"

Beastboy landed on the light post beside the dark bird. It gave him an icy stare and flew off.

Beastboy rolled his small bird eyes, and flew off again following the dark bird, he was sure it was Raven. Raven never liked showing any emotion to him, or _anyone._

After a lot of flying, Beastboy saw the dark bird swoop down onto a hill. Beastboy swooped down after the bird and morphed back into a human.

"Raven, I know it's you," He said softly, "I know you're the bird." Beastboy watched the bird hoping it would morph back to his friend Raven.

Beastboy frowned. "Come on, Rae. I know it's you. Will you morph back … for me?" Beastboy blushed and gave a cheeky smile. Raven often fell for that one. But the bird did not change back.

"Raven … please, I'm sorry."

The bird looked up at Beastboy for a moment then flew up to one of a near by tree's branches.

"Rae …"

Beastboy walked over to where the dark bird had landed. It was staring down at him, hiding something behind it.

"Rae … Watch 'ya got there?" He asked curiously, he hoped it wasn't something that would hurt him.

The bird hopped to it's side showing Beastboy what was hidden. It was another black bird, a thinner one, a more dark one.

Beastboy stared up at the second dark bird puzzled. Was this what he had been following the dark bird for? _His mate?_

Beastboy threw his hands up in frustration. _Oh, great,_ those dark birds weren't Raven, they were just birds.

_Whoosh. _

The thinner, darker bird had flew down next to Beastboy. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

The bird gave him one last look then grew, and grew and grew, until the little black bird he saw was not a bird at all. It was Raven.

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Sorry Rae, I thought you were a bird."

Raven gave him a look that told him _obviously. _Beastboy blushed even harder.

"Raven … I'm really sorry … I –"

But his apology was cut short, by something nobody would have guessed, Raven had kissed him.

It wasn't a soft kiss either, it was a hard, and furious one. Raven was letting all of anger out as well as her love for Beastboy.

Beastboy struck by surprise stood their frozen while Raven kissed him, harder and harder.

When Beastboy had finally realized what was happening he gently pulled Raven off.

Raven looked down and blushed harder then Beastboy had seen before. She quickly pulled her hood over her face and glided over to the tree she had been perched before.

Beastboy still shocked to realize what was really going on followed her. He liked Raven as a friend, but he didn't know what would happen if they were more. He would have never guessed that would have happened.

Beastboy lifted his arm out to touch Raven on the shoulder but she moved to the side. "Beastboy …" she said with her face as red as ever and looking down at the Earth, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my emotions take over like that. I –"

This time her apology was cut off and this time it had been because Beastboy kissed her. Still kissing, (softer this time) Beastboy wrapped his arms around her waist rocking them both gently in the darkness. Former friends, (now more) to both of them, nothing cold be more perfect.

After a few minutes Raven pulled it off. "Beastboy …" she blushed, cursing herself for doing so, "did you ever like me? You know, more then a friend?"

Beastboy raised his eyebrows playfully, "Well, obviously …"

Beastboy kissed her on the cheek smiling up at her. This was everything he ever wanted.

Suddenly Raven stopped smiling and turned from Beastboy. "Beastboy," She said, her back still turned, "I have something to tell you."


End file.
